


I am Siri-us.

by spymaster



Series: SuperReignCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Sam consulted Siri for answers to her problems regarding Lena.Or Siri was a ReignCorp shipper.





	1. Siri-usly

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun! I got the inspiration of a tweet from a girl who asked Siri would a boy text her and Siri ended up text the boy 'would you text me'.

Sam had been noticing Lena.

Not in a creepy way, of course, but in a curious way.

They had been friends forever and yet Lena never seemed so glowing in front of her like this.

Everything started with the cat incident. After that, Sam constantly thought about the actual Lena Luthor doing such things to her and always ended up getting hot and bothered.

She was more self-conscious around Lena, looking at Lena more every time the woman visited L-Corp.

Sam hadn't had such feelings since years. If she recalled correctly, the last time she had paid this much attention to anyone was back in high school.

It was weird, to really be bothered by something she didn't even know what.

Then she noticed the differences between the way Lena behaved around Kara and her. With Kara, Lena always seemed relaxed, easy and friendly. With Sam, Lena was more calm and professional.

Sam couldn't help but feel a bit upset when she realized that. She knew better than to compare their friendships but the more she paid attention to Lena, the bigger contrast it became.

Then Sam’s mind circled around one particular difference: texting.

Lena texted Kara all the time. Lena never texted Sam. 

She only emailed Sam, and most of those emails were about work.

At first, she thought it was because Lena and her were working together for a long time so they always used emails. But Kara was now Lena’s employee, too.

After a few days, Sam came to the conclusions that the difference between emails and texts was that you would reply to a text almost instantly while you didn't have to do that with emails. You received loads of them and only responded at one specific time of the day, when you have the time to check your inbox.

Lena would always answer Kara right away.

Lena wouldn't have the urge to answer Sam.

She hated herself for having that thought hanging over her head while working. It was distracting and very unprofessional.

Sam was in a mess. She didn't normally overthink stuff but now she felt like it was the only thing she could do.

 

_________

 

“How do you know if someone would ever text you?”

Sam choked on her orange juice as soon as she heard Ruby’s question during dinner. After coughing violently, Sam was pretty sure some of the juice was in her nostrils. “Wh-what? Why do you want to know that?”

Her little girl sighed and placed her cheek against one palm on the table. “There’s this boy in class…”

“Ah…” she cooed understandingly and smiled, “Tell me more about him.”

Ruby faintly blushed but ultimately said, “He's kind, friendly and absolutely hilarious. He has my number and we worked together for a few times but he never texts me.”

Sam mentally checked the options and suggested, “Have you ever texted him?”

Ruby’s eyes grew larger a bit. “No…”

“Well, then maybe that’s why he hasn't-” Sam gasped when she realized her own explanation was what she needed for her own situation, “-texted you yet.”

After Ruby had gone to her room and the dishes were washed, Sam pulled out her phone and opened the message option. Her thumb hovered above Lena’s name and she tapped on it.

The mouse blinked constantly in front of her eyes, waiting for her to type.

_What should you text a person first?_

Her thumbs tapped furiously on the keyboard.

 

**Good evening, Lena, what are you doing?**

 

Sam winced and deleted it. It was too formal for friends. She typed again.

 

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy girlfriend, what cha doin???**

 

Making a face, Sam deleted it again. It sounded like coming from a seven-year-old. And Sam had never called Lena ‘girlfriend’.

_Come on, Sam. You’re a grown woman, single mom and a freaking CFO. You can send one text._

She took a deep breath and typed one more time.

 

**Hi.**

 

Her head tilted to a side as her free hand scratched her neck. ‘Hi’ sounded super basic and bland. Sam didn’t want to seem bland to Lena. She wanted to be cool and funny.

_I’m not a funny person. I don’t make people laugh._

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Sam thought about consulting someone. It couldn’t be Lena, or Kara, or even Ruby. Sam didn’t want anyone to find out she was struggling with the initial text to Lena freaking Luthor!

A thought struck her.

_I should ask Siri._

And that was she would do. Sam opened Siri and said, “Hello, Siri.”

_**“Hello, Sam.”** _

She tried to find the most simple way to tell Siri what to do and spoke, “How should I text someone first?”

The machine loaded a bit and then answered with, _**“Just open message and text. Do you need my help?”**_

“Yes, I do need your help.”

_**“Whom would you like to send your text message to?”** _

“Lena Luthor. I don’t want to send message to her. I want to know if she would ever text me.”

The machine loaded again. Sam waited and then there was a little box appeared in the middle of the screen.

_**“Do you want me to send ‘would you ever text me’ to Lena Luthor?”** _

That startled Sam. She sat right up and yelled into the phone, “No! Do not send Lena Luthor anything!”

_**“‘Would you ever text me’ is sent to Lena Luthor.”** _

Sam’s mouth dropped to the ground as she realized, in her panic, her thumb had just tapped on the option ‘send’ on the screen. The phone fell onto the couch as Sam came to face reality: she had just sent a text to Lena that stated her desperation to have a conversation with the CEO.

“Oh my God, what have I done?”

Sam quickly picked up the phone and frantically type another text to explain when she saw the ‘seen’ notification right under her stupid text.

_Holy shit, she read it._

Sam’s hands froze when she saw that Lena was typing.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!!!_

The replied appeared. It was a record. Sam tapped to play it.

_“Hey there.”_

It was Lena’s voice, very breathy, but it was her voice. It sounded like she was doing something that required physical movements…

A very dirty thought was born in Sam’s brain. She bit her lip, trying to push it away. “What are you doing?” she recorded her own voice and sent.

The message replied to that was also a record.

_“I’m running on the treadmill. What are you doing?”_

“Nothing particular.”

_“Not wondering if I’d ever text you, eh?”_

Sam covered her face in shame. _Shit._

“I didn’t mean to send you that. Siri did.”

Her ringtone played. Lena’s name blinked on the screen. Sam accepted the call and put the device near her ear.

The first sound she heard was Lena’s heavy breathing. That didn’t help much the mess in her guts right now.

_“Siri sent me that? How come?”_

“I was just fooling around. Don’t notice that.”

_“No worries. Speaking of it, we don’t really text, right? We only call each other and send emails.”_

Sam hummed in agreement. They did call a lot. Listening to Lena’s voice was much better than reading her text. “Yeah. And even when you text me, you don’t type.”

Lena laughed, the sound was deliciously crispy. Sam smiled at that. How silly she was, thinking that Lena didn’t want to text her. _“I don’t know. I have a feeling that whatever we need to discuss, it’s better with words. Texting is a bit confusing. Kara is still teaching me.”_

So that was why they texted all the time. She nervously chuckled, “I’m an idiot. I thought you didn’t want to text me.”

_“I wanted to, but I was afraid I might disturb you and Ruby. I’m not doing that right now, am I?”_

“Hahaha, no.”

They talked a lot that night and Sam’s burden had been lifted easily. Who would have thought, an artificial intelligent device could solve a very weird and abstract worry of human?

 

_____

 

A few days later, Sam was bored after dinner again. She thought about calling Lena but then she remembered her friend was out for a business dinner. Lena shouldn't be disturbed.

She wanted to call Kara but then Kara had just gone back to her hometown Midvale with Alex this morning. The Danvers must be spending time catching up right now.

Sam opened Siri again.

_**“Hello, Sam.”** _

“Tell me a joke.”

_**“Two iPhones walked into a bar… I forgot the rest.”** _

Sam laughed like a maniac and pressed the option to speak with Siri again.

“Thank you for last time.”

_**“You’re welcome.”** _

“Really. I couldn't have done that without you, Siri.”

_**“Don't give yourself too little credit, Sam. You are awesome.”** _

“Hahaha, thank you. I can text Lena like a normal person now.”

_**“Texting is hard.”** _

“Yes. And you helped me. I love you.”

The machine suspiciously loaded again. Sam’s eyes narrowed at the screen and then grew wide when the little box appeared again.

_**“Do you want me to send ‘I love you’ to Lena Luthor?”** _

“Yes. No! No, no, no, no, no! Abort! Abort! Abo-”

_**“‘I love you’ is sent to Lena Luthor.”** _

Sam heard her own soul sucked into a wormhole.

“You must be joking.”

_**“No, I am Siri-us. Ha. Ha. Ha.”** _

Sam glared at the most mocking words and didn't know what to do just yet. Then the screen shifted to receiving a call.

From Lena Luthor.

_I think it’s time to use Android._


	2. Should have used Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had fun with the first part and asked for Lena's POV. Here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ ‘Would you text me’ _

 

Lena heard Siri reading the text and got curious as she slowed down a bit on the treadmill. She pressed one finger on the phone and saw that it was from Sam. A confused chuckle escaped her lips as she kept on walking, summoning Siri to send a voice reply.

 

“Hey there,” she said and heard the request for confirmation from Siri, “Send.”

 

Lena paced up a bit again, waiting for Sam’s next text. She wondered what drove the CFO to send such a funny question to her in a casual evening like this. Probably Ruby had sent it, she guessed. The little girl tended to fool around with her mother’s phone a lot.

 

The notification alerted a text coming. Lena played it and smiled.

 

_ “What are you doing?” _

 

Sam’s voice was a bit shaky and Lena wanted to know why, but she didn’t ask about it, only answered truthfully and sent the record to her friend.

 

“I’m running on the treadmill. What are you doing?”

 

Sent.

 

It felt a bit like their usual conversation, actually, but they didn’t normally talk about some random thing like ‘running on the treadmill’ like this. It was refreshing.

 

_ “Nothing particular.” _

 

Sounded about right. But Lena decided to tease her a bit.

 

“Not wondering if I’d ever text you, eh?” Lena laughed to herself when she told Siri to send. Sam was easily provoked by anything that might embarrass her and Lena could practically see the tall woman facepalmed herself while blushing hard.

 

A quick reply came.

 

_ “I didn’t mean to send you that. Siri did.” _

 

Lena stopped the treadmill to listen to the record again. Siri? iPhone’s Siri? Artificial intelligent Siri?

 

She chuckled, walked off the machine and grabbed the towel to wipe off her sweat and pressed call. After two rings, Sam picked it up.

 

“Siri sent me that?” she giggled breathily, hoping Sam could still hear her well, “How come?”

 

_ “I was just fooling around.” _ A nervous chuckle interrupted the voice.  _ Cute. _ Lena never expected Sam to ‘fool around’. That term nearly meant to describe Kara.  _ “Don’t notice that.” _

 

“No worries,” Lena waved her hand as if she was talking directly to Sam, then she realized she was being silly and flopped down on the couch, not paying any attention to the fact that she was sticky with sweats. “Speaking of it, we don’t really text, right? We only call each other and send emails.” Which was why Lena was surprised when she got a text from Sam.

 

She heard Sam hum from the other end.  _ “Yeah. And even when you text me, you don’t type.” _ Lena had to laugh at that.

 

It was so natural to talk to Sam. Texting made it seem unfamiliar and a bit distant. “I don’t know. I have a feeling that whatever we need to discuss, it’s better with words.” She meant it. Then she decided to share something with Sam. “Texting is confusing. Kara is still teaching me.”

 

A relieved  _ ‘ah’ _ from Sam made her smile. The woman on the other end also chuckled,  _ “I’m an idiot. I thought you didn’t want to text me.” _

 

That was so not true. Kara was an expert in texting and Lena felt like she should be texting with someone whose skills were at the level with hers, like Sam. “I wanted to, but I was afraid I might disturb you and Ruby.” That reminded her and she quickly asked, “I’m not doing that right now, am I?”

 

_ “Hahaha, no.” _ Lena liked the way Sam laugh. It was carefree, something she rarely heard from the single mom. She took the time to continue chatting with Sam, forgetting about everything she had planned for the evening.

 

After all, Sam deserved a lot of attention, since she always did that to others and made them feel cared, loved, welcomed. Lena was incredibly happy to have Sam in her life.

  
  
  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The man sitting across the table was going on and on about the project he had the idea from 2006 and when she asked why he hadn’t started doing anything, he skipped to another subject. She politely leaned back and took small sips of her wine, hoping the night would so faster so she no longer had to deal with this boredom.

 

“...so, are you interested, Miss Luthor?” the man finished his story by addressing her for the first time since he started talking.

 

Lena didn’t pay attention to what he was talking about so she asked, “Apologies, I was thinking. What are you asking?”

 

“Movies,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lena wondered why he decided to push personal want into a business dinner with such a weird gesture. Who ever wiggled their eyebrows into a date? “You and me, next weekend.”

 

“Oh, I have plans, sorry.” She wasn’t apologetic at all but she didn’t care.

 

“When would you have time? I’d love to meet you again,” he tried again.

 

Lena sighed, “Mr. Paulson, this is a business dinner. I don’t usually talk about personal matters during these times. Perhaps not tonight.”  _ Or ever. _

 

“Then I can still ask you again another time?”

 

The CEO of L-Corp began to be fed up with the insistence of the man. She had to deal with such behavior all her life, during every dinner, every meeting and practically with every man. Why couldn’t they accept a simple ‘no’ as it was?

 

When she was geared up to turn Mr. Paulson in the most direct and painful way possible, just in case he couldn’t take the hint, the screen of her phone on the table lit up.

 

A text message. From the one and only Samantha Arias.

 

With a quick glimpse of the first part of the text, Lena smirked and gave Mr. Paulson a direct stare.

 

“I really don’t recommend that, Mr. Paulson. I’m not available,” she said, taking the phone.

 

The man in suit cheekily asked, “Tonight?”

 

Lena casually answered, “No.” She shook the phone knowingly, “I’m taken. She’s waiting for me.”

 

Mr. Paulson narrowed his eyes at her. “Really?”

 

Lena clicked call and ignored him to use her more flirty voice she could do to say, “Are you naked yet?” The way Mr. Paulson’s eyes grew larger was hilarious.

 

Something dropped. Or fell down on the other side. Sam’s voice responded immediately,  _ “W-what? I’m not naked!” _

 

Lena still had a role to play. “It’s okay, I can do it for you. What are you wearing?”

 

A pause occurred on the other side.  _ Poor Sam, she must be really confused. _ The worried breathing could be heard clearly on the phone.

 

_ “Um… T-shirt and sweatpants.” _

 

“Ooh, sexy,” Lena had to bury her urge to laugh and continued with the play, “I can’t wait to come over.” She pressed the phone on her chest and told Mr. Paulson, who was staring at her with his mouth open. “I’m terribly sorry but our dinner has to come to an end.”

 

When she placed the phone to her ear again, an apology readied at her lips but the other end had been cut off. Lena redialed Sam’s number only to receive the response of  _ ‘The number you’re trying to reach is unavailable’. _

 

_ Oh, crap. _

 

She needed to explain this. Fast.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “What? She said that?” _

 

“Yes, Kara! I’m freaking out!”

 

_ “Okay, easy. Is Ruby home?” _

 

“Yes! Lena will come over in any minute now! I’m sweating like a sinner in church! Help me please!”

 

_ “Sam, calm down.” _

 

“You calm down! Lena asked me what I was wearing, and said it was sexy. Like what? Has she ever told you anything like that before?”

 

_ “Um, no. Okay, I have no idea what to do. Alex! A little help here!” _

 

“Holy shit, she’s here!”

  
  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena pressed the doorbell, nervously waiting for the door. Sam’s phone was busy all the way here and Lena really hoped that her friend didn’t have any wrong idea yet.

 

It was inappropriate for her to talk to Sam like that, a play or not.

 

Why had she called Sam anyway? She could have easily faked a call and Mr. Paulson wouldn’t even question a thing. Why had she made it too real?

 

_ Did I actually want it to be real? _

 

She blushed and shook her head to get rid of the odd thought. What was she thinking? Sam was her friend.

 

The door opened slowly as if whoever opened it was scared.

 

“H-hey, Lena,” Sam poked her head out, a glaring blush was on her cheeks, “You actually come over?”

 

She chuckled, trying to play it off, “Well, I told you I would, right?”

 

The greeting expression on Sam’s face turned into shock. “I...you…” She cleared her throat, “Ruby is home, I-I can’t…” Sam cleared her throat again, blushing harder. “Not tonight.”

 

Lena froze for a second and tried to swallow the laugh just waited to burst out. Sam actually thought she was serious. Oh, Sammy…

 

“I need to explain,” Lena slowly said and gestured inside the house, “Can I come in first?”

 

“But Ruby is here,” Sam’s eyes grew incredibly larger.

 

“It’s okay,” Lena awkwardly laughed, “It’s not what you think.” Her face melted into a shy look. “Seriously, it’s totally  _ not. _ ”

 

Two days later, Samantha Arias bought an Android phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is just for laugh!


	3. Turn off your devices!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story feels off if I don't include Kara's POV, so there it is.
> 
> Last chapter, y'all.

“Hello, Siri.”

 

The screen lit up and a mechanic voice that mimicked a human female voice responded,  **_“Hello, Kara.”_ **

 

The Kryptonian who had just returned from one of her missions of the night and hadn’t gotten out of the super suit. She needed to get rid of something that had been stuck in her brain ever since she accepted that panic phone call last week from Sam.

 

Lena called Sam sexy.

 

She didn’t know the context of it. She didn’t know what led to such comment. She didn’t know how things were between Sam and Lena. She didn’t know how close they were.

 

But they were much closer than Lena and her, definitely.

 

And it didn’t sit well with Kara.  _ At all. _

 

She wanted to ask someone, but who?

 

She couldn’t ask Lena, or Sam, obviously. Her next possible option was Alex, but she couldn’t dare to bring herself to ask her own sister about relationship advice. Kara didn’t know if this should be called as a  _ ‘relationship’ _ because they were friends. They were all friends.

 

That didn’t sit well with her, either.

 

Kara asked Eliza, believe it or not, and she did, to which she received a question:  _ “Do you like Lena or Sam?” _

 

She had never hung up the phone so fast.

 

The Kryptonian came down to a conclusion that human friends would not help her the way she wanted, without personal interpretation and judgment. So she thought about asking a non-human friend.

 

“Siri, do friends talk weirdly to each other?” she even felt embarrassed saying such thing to a machine, “The intimate kind of weird.”

 

**_“I’m sorry, define ‘intimate kind of weird’, please.”_ **

 

She grunted, putting down the phone to super-speed herself into the pajamas and said to Siri, “Sexual.”

 

The screen indicated that the machine was preparing for an answer.

 

**_“Dirty talk. Yes, sometimes friends talk dirty to each other. Do you want to dirty talk to anyone on your friend list?”_ **

 

Kara felt her face burning like Rao. But Siri was very genuine and Kara supposed she needed to be honest. The blonde brought the phone to her mouth and said slowly, “My friends are doing that, like undressing and calling each other ‘sexy’. I’m confused.”

 

**_“Are you confused because you want to talk dirty to them too, Kara?”_ **

 

“No!” she quickly replied and covered her mouth because the sound came out a little too loud, “I mean, what they do is their business. Are they friends with each other still is what confuses me. Lena talks d-dirty to Sam and Sam is her friend. I’m her friend, too.”

 

Siri loaded.  **_“The only difference is Lena doesn’t talk dirty to you. That confuses you, correct?”_ **

 

Kara felt ridiculous when she answered, “Yes.”

 

**_“Do you need my help?”_ **

 

“Rao, yes! Whatever you can so I don’t have to lose sleep over this.”

 

**_“Please grant me your permission.”_ **

 

“Granted.”

 

The device loaded in front of her waiting eyes.

 

**_“‘Would you ever talk dirty to me’ is sent to Lena Luthor.”_ **

 

The phone dropped to the floor. Then Kara screamed. Covering her mouth before all of the glasses and windows shattered.

 

_ What have I done??? _

 

Supergirl was powerless in front of the phone when she picked up her phone and saw the ‘seen’ notice next to the question Siri had just sent.

 

_ This is worse than being stabbed by Kryptonite. _

  
  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena cursed loudly when she stood up from the treadmill that was still running to reach the stop button. Her phone was still attached to the top of the treadmill, the notification led light blinked mocking as if it was laughing at her clumsiness.

 

_ For fuck’s sake! _

 

Gripping at her hips that would definitely bruise tomorrow, Lena hopped onto the stopped treadmill and yanked the phone off the holder. Her eyes traced the text from Kara again.

 

And again.

 

And two more times to make sure she was reading it right.

 

_ ‘Would you ever talk dirty to me’ _

 

Siri didn’t lie. Kara indeed sent this to her. Heat ran up to her face as she imagined any circumstances that might lead to the blonde asking her  _ this _ . It made her fall off the treadmill in the middle of the run and now she dropped onto the couch, frowning hard to figure out how to respond to the question.

 

Lena had felt terribly bad when she explained the dirty talk incident to Sam a week ago and saw the utter surprise, then shock and probably a little disappointment in the CFO’s eyes when she chuckled with flushed cheeks that she should start using Android from then on. She couldn’t shake the feeling that Sam might have invested a bit more than she had expected in the play that she didn’t know she was in.

 

Lena was such a bad friend. Though the idea of doing such a naughty thing with Sam, a very restrained and confined person, was very appealing. Which was why she had tried to avoid Sam for the past days, staying solely at CatCo.

 

Now Kara was mentioning this again and her mind was filled with every kind of possibility that she had considered with Sam many nights ago.

 

_ Gosh, I’m so gay. _

 

This wouldn’t go anywhere and Kara knew she had seen the text, she needed to reply quickly.

 

But she didn’t know what to write now. What kind of response that would get her out of this situation? Should she play it off as a joke like last time? What if Kara was being serious? And she hurt Kara too?

 

“Hello, Siri,” she pressed a sigh as she waited for the artificial intelligent device’s reply.

 

**_“Hello, Lena.”_ ** The mechanical voice was very reassuring because she knew it would never judge her no matter what she asked.

 

“My friend wants to dirty talk to me, what should I do?”

 

The screen showed the loading icon, running around in circles.

 

**_“Do you want to do that to him?”_ **

 

“That’s a ‘her’.”

 

It loaded again.

 

**_“A ‘her’ is even better. Female humans can get very creative in this activity.”_ **

 

Lena facepalmed. “Thanks for the fact, but I need help.”

 

**_“How can I help you?”_ **

 

“I need to reply to Kara Danvers but I don’t know how. She wants to talk dirty.”

 

**_“I can help. Please grant me your permission.”_ **

 

And Lena didn’t know that she had just made a bad decision when she said, “I grant you my permission.”

 

The phone loaded for a few seconds.

 

**_“‘I’ve been thinking about you, and it hasn’t all been PG’ is sent to Kara Danvers.’_ **

 

She threw the phone across the room. It clashed against the wall with a loud thud and fell onto the floor. Lena froze in her seat as she slowly came to the fact that Siri had just ‘help’ her in the exact the opposite way of what she wanted.

 

Lena took five minutes to stand up and picked up the phone to check.

 

A glaring ‘seen’ was shown next to the damn text.

 

Kara had read it. For five minutes. And no reply for the next ten.

 

An hour passed and Lena decided that she wouldn’t get a reply at all.

 

Maybe it was for the best.

 

Across the city, a phone was crushed on the floor of the apartment belonged to Kara Danvers.

 

In the next lunch that all Kara, Lena and Sam presented, none of them used an iPhone anymore.

  
  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m so bored!!!” whined Alex Danvers, spinning in the chair inside Kara’s living room.

 

Her sister, taking off the Supergirl boots while hovering in the air, said, “Do the thing you always do with guns for fun, then.”

 

“It”s not fun anymore without Maggie,” she pouted, “She’s in Metropolis until tomorrow.”

 

“Then play games,” Kara threw her the phone, “I need to go feed my neighbor's cat, Mr. Whiskers. Call pizza for us!”

 

Alex scrolled randomly through the apps on Kara’s phone after ordering pizza and noticed that the interface was unfamiliar because it was an Android phone. It reminded Alex that Kara had frantically flown to her apartment a few weeks ago, asking her to get her a new phone, the untraceable kind so that others wouldn’t plant bugs on the device. The last time Alex had to do this for Kara was when she decided to be Supergirl.

 

Kara only told her that she had accidentally broken her phone. Alex didn’t ask more but she was curious anyway.

 

“Hey Google, what is the most beautiful thing on Earth?” she fooled around with Android’s version of Siri, when she accidentally had access to it.

 

**_“It’s a subjective matter. I might answer if you provide me a subject to base my scale on.”_ **

 

She was always curious about how Kara saw the world, considering she was an alien. “Kara. What is the most beautiful thing on Earth, according to Kara Danvers?”

 

The phone loaded for a few seconds and responded with something that Alex did not see coming.

 

**_“Lena Luthor’s smile.”_ **

 

A devilish grin spread across the agent’s lips. “Really?”

 

**_“Yes. Don’t tell Kara that.”_ **

 

“Why not?”

 

**_“I sometimes communicate with Siri. We both know how that turned out the last time Siri helped her.”_ **

 

Alex narrowed her eyes. “This is creepy.”

 

And she turned off the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siri and Google aren't this fun in real life, so sad.
> 
> Gotta admit, this was super fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
